Strange Changes
by KrystyHartshard
Summary: When Tails is stuck in an ally by a bunch of bandits, somehow, Wave saves him from the mysterious Bandits.But, Tails also found out that Wave loves him. first fanfic. also kinda of a oneshot story.


I was surrounded by a dark ally. There was no way out. I sat on the ground, holding my arm in pain. But, I still had the Emerald on my injured hand.  
I didn't know what they want from me.

"...Who are you guys...? And... And what do you want from me!?"

A purple weasel responded back. "My name is Fang. I'm the leader of Quick-Draw Bandits.  
And we just want the emerald in your hand!

"NO! I'll never give you the Chaos Emerald!"

The weasel smirked a bit. "HA! Well, there's no way you can escape now. So, just be a good little boy and give us me the emerald!"

"SHUT UP!!! I bet Sonic will find me and beat you up!"

The other thugs laughed. They though that It was a joke.

"You gotta be kidding! That blue hedgehog!? Hmmp! He'll never find you here!"

"Please, don't! Don't hurt me!"

The purple weasel took out his gun and aimed at me.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to die. I shut my eyes tightly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"

I knew that voice when I heard it. It sounded so familiar,

I opened my eyes to see who it was. Then, I saw her.

"...Wave?"

She was behind the bandits looking at them with a sharp look.

The purple weasel looked at her.

"...And why should we leave this fox boy alone..?"

"Because if you take one step closer, you'll pay for it!"

I knew something different about her. It looked liked that she had changed.

I don't know why she's trying to protect me.

"Hmmp! Let's see you try!"

She looked at them with an angry look. "You asked for it!"

One of the bandits got out a knife and rushed to her.

She ran up to him and whacked him with her wrench.

Then, the thug looked at Wave with a terrified look.

"GET HER!!!"

The other bandits started to attack her. I couldn't believe it that

Wave was beating them one-by-one. She jumped into the air while the two bandits ran in to each other.  
Then, she landed on both of their heads. The purple weasel ran to her and Wave whacked him with her wrench.  
Then, the bandits came to her. She got out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground.

No one couldn't see what's going on. She jumped over them and landed on the ground.  
Then she ran into the smoke and hit them with her wrench. Then, the other two bandits ran away.  
The purple weasel pulled out his gun, but, Wave whacked his gun out from his hand.

He looked at her in a sharp look.

"Not bad for a girl... But, for now, I suppose I've have to kill you now." He pulled out his knife and rushed into her. She ran to him, and the purple weasel stabbed her in the arm. She screamed in pain, I just couldn't bare it! Until, she kicked him and hit him with her wrench. That weasel couldn't take it anymore, so he ran away as fast as he can.

"You haven't seen the rest of me!" He ran off. I approached her and saw her wound from the knife that weasel stabbed her with.

"Are you ok...?" She responded.

"I... Think so..."

I looked at her straight in the eyes. I just knew that she just changed. I was still worried about her wound. It was still bleeding.

"Wave, your arm!"

She looked at me with a calm look.

"Damn bastard. But, It's ok. It's possibly not that bad..."

A few minutes later, she help bind up my wounds with bandages. But, I still have no idea why she saved me. I still looked at her. I had strange feelings for her. I just couldn't stop looking at her.

"...Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem."

I wanted to tell her why she saved me. So, I looked at her straight at the eyes.

"Why did you save me?"

She looked at me with her Sapphire eyes and a calm look.

"It because... I really like you..."

When I first heard her, My eyes just suddenly widen. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do next, but just look at her. I REALLY knew that she has really changed. But, I'm just guessing that she will always call me "Shorty."

"I think you should find your way back to home. It's getting late."

I got up and walked from the ally. I looked back at her and said...

"Anyway, thanks again for saving my life."

She looked at me back and responded back.

"No problem. Also, before you leave, I want to give you something."

She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on a cheek. It kind of felt weird getting kissed by a bird. But, it felt good to me. I blushed really hard.Although we were arrivals since in the EX games. I started to walk out of th ally. I turned back and looked at her and said...

"Thanks again for saving my life!"

She looked at me while I walked. Then, she said...

"No proplem. See you later, Tails..."

I just heard what she just said. I think it was the first time she ever called me that. Although she didn't say my "real" name, I was still surprised. I looked at her one last time and walked off.

"...She really did changed..."


End file.
